While he slept
by Unamerican
Summary: After an incident Tuck goes into acoma and might lose years of his life. As he comes back to the land of the living, FDR lies to stay close to the one he loves, changing the game and their relationship. This is a slash Tuck/FDR.
1. Chapter 1

**OK So I hope you like I cant get this pairing out of my head, so i decided to right about them. I hope you like.**

* * *

><p>It happened so fast. The lie slipped from his mouth, and he couldnt take it back. Everyone believed it the doctors, even Collins believed him. Lauren saw right through it but pretended and nodded at all the right times, being the worried best friend. But the lied didnt feel like one, just an unaccepted truth, or maybe a truth not known yet. FDR had fallen hard and now he was letting it show. He was letting everyone see that he loved Tuck. He was opening up show emotions that he had hidden away after his parents death.<p>

* * *

><p>"FDR! what did you get yourself into?" Lauren cried<p>

"I dont know, its not really that bad is it?" FDR replied pacing the waiting room, trying to calm down.

"Well... I dont know, you tell me Franklin, not only did you lie to you boss but aparently you pulled your partner into it by saying you guys are in a relationship" Lauren agrued. FDR flinched at the use of his full first name.

FDR hadnt realized what he did. The word just came out, "I'm his boyfriend," they were smooth and easy a heart beat didnt even go by to show that he was lieing.

"FDR I know that you wish it to be true, but you need to see reality for a second, what's gonna happen when they find out you lied, what's gonna happen when Tuck wakes up," Lauren sympathized rubbing and squeezing FDR's upper arm.

"I dont know," FDR whispered. The two were alone together in a corner, waiting to be called by the doctor.

* * *

><p>"FDR what happened?" She asked looking at him worried. Knowing that right now he needed to pull his mind to order and talking would help him.<p>

He looked scared and nervous, she new he was having a rough time. Sitting and not able to help the one you love, to sit and wait for an answer feeling useless making you feel worse because, the one you love is hurting.

"The assignment should have been a quick in and out job, but something went wrong, we were inside to long and then bullets started to ran down. I saw Tuck on the ground bullets through him and a guy over him ready to blow his brains out..." FDR's voice cracked his hands started to shake, but Lauren gripped them tight nodding for hims to continue. "Everything after that was a blur, I shot out, then someone was screaming, but it was my own. I felt so much anger and saw red, then we were coming here. I was holding his hand trying to get him to focus but he kept fading farther and farther away." FDR finished.

* * *

><p>"Here for Tuck Smith?" <strong>(sorry for the last name I had to make something up)<strong> the surgeon called out. Collins, FDR, and Lauren went up to him. "Is anyone family?" the doctor asked.

"Me!" I said practically jumping out of my seat, not looking Lauren's way knowing she wouldnt agree with my choice. "How?" He asked trying to confirm. "We're lovers," I replied trying not to blush and keep eye contact. He looked at me skepictiaclly, but nodded an understanding, "I'm not aloud to do this but since you the closes thing to family it'll have to do. Mr. Smith has head trama, bullet wounds through and through his shoulder and right side, but he'll live, he's just in a coma. Now we are seeing good signs of life, but we dont know yet when he'll wake up, it could be tonight or in two weeks and we dont know what he'll remember," The doctor said.

FDR let out a breath, "that's great news,he's going to live" he said smiling. "Thank you sir," FDR said hugging the doctor tears coming to his eyes. "When can we see him," the bruntte asked.

"You can see him now if you would like, straight down the hall last door on the right," the doctor answered before walking away.

"Well now that I know my employee is ok, I'll leave him in your hands, Franklin," Collins said winking before going. Once she was out of sight FDR took a deep breath, his shoulders sagging a bit.

"Well I dont know which is worse the possibility that you plan will work, or the fact that I'm hoping it will," Lauren sighed "I know for sure we are going to hell," She finished.

FDR chuckled rubbing his face in exhaustion. "Well at least we'll have each other right?" FDR joked, causing Lauren to smile.

"Dont look at it like that, Lauren, think about it like this, Tuck is ok, he's going to be ok, and he's going to wake up," FDR exclaimed relieved his love was gonna be ok.

* * *

><p>Lauren and FDR walked the undenially long hallway. Things were only going to get complicated and maybe on the way a few happily ever afters would occur. But for the moment Lauren and FDR we trying to figure out the next step in the plan was, but it all depended on Tuck. Lauren grabbed FDR's hand squeezing it tight her nails biting into his skin, but he barely winced. His mind too destracted by Tuck and his condition. He felt back that he brought his partner into this drama, because as much as FDR needed Tuck, maybe that's how much Tuck needed FDR.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK So i hope you liked it I really want to continue but I also want to know that my readers like it so enjoys XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry its taken me so long to update I've been busy with school and extra stuff so please forgive me and here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy. Please Review.**

* * *

><p>FDR sat with Tuck his chest rising and falling in a slow pattern. The other had been asleep for days, and this kept FDR awake. Lauren would beg him to go home get a few hours of rest and a shower and maybe some food. And this would only happen with a direct order from Collins. Even with an order he would be gone for barely five hours, and Lauren would stay usually getting a call every hour on the hour he was gone. Not only did he lie about being in a relationship he started to believe in it. And talk and kiss the other every so often needing to be close. He was falling and was the dream shattered it would heart more than anything, but he couldnt help it.<p>

Everyday he would pace wonder what was going to happen, and everyday he would talk to Tuck telling about himself and stories that he wouldnt tell anyone else. He held the other's hand and confessed his love. Lauren had walked in once and was on the verge of tears, after hearing the heart felt confession.

FDR had spoken from a place in his heart he had locked away, after his parents died, but he was opening it up again. He talked about feeling this way for no other and wanting to be the best person possible for the other. Then kissed the other softly.

* * *

><p>It wasnt easy for FDR to let his best friend date, but than again it wasnt easy to watch the man you had fallen for want to be in a relationship. When Tuck had asked if he new how it felt to want to watch the other's back and want to protect them. He did, but not for a woman. FDR had fallen for the bastard's accent that made his insides melt, and his thick, pink, pouty lips that he wanted to kiss off. His tattoos that FDR wanted to trace with his tongue, fingers, and lips over and over again, he wanted to memorize them and mark the skin and soul as his. Tuck was sweet and thoughtful, but strong and beautiful in many ways that others did get to see. The way he treated his son and the love he gave to his partner's was so special. Tuck gave his whole heart away and FDR was alway there stitching up the abused organ.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

FDR was looking for an easy fuck the night he met Lauren, just someone to take home so that he could forget Tuck was going on a date. Then FDR met Lauren she was a challegen someone that could keep his mind off a certain Brit. Lauren was beautiful, sweet, and new what she wanted, but FDR no matter how he looked at it she was just a distraction so keep himself occupided. He liked the chanllenge she created, the invitation, and game.

* * *

><p>FDR was not only going to get Tuck to fall in love, with him he was going to do it with the help of Lauren. He had a plan, but he need her.<p>

FDR met up with Lauren at the and decided that it was better to break the news to her sooner than later. After she had left the bar and the who kiss and play boyfriend they ended up in a pizza palor. "Lauren, you know how you needed a favor, well I need one now." He explained piercing her with his eyes. "I..."

"Go ahead FDR,"She assured looking so sure.

"I dont want to hurt you," He whispered pulling back.

"FDR this is our first date it will either make us friends or a couple." She replied.

"Well, I found out you dating Tuck, and he found out, but we did a set of rules, not checking in on each other, but the thing is _Ilovehim_ and I want your help," he mumbled looking away.

"Whoa, I'm glad you told me, I... dont know what to say," She said back her eyes wide.

"Listen Lauren your beautiful and sweet, and one day your find a guy, but its not me, and I cant let it be Tuck," FDR said. "will you help me?"

Lauren sat still for a few moments. She was upset, but she also was happy that she was told early on about FDR's feelings, "Ok, I'll help you, but we are gonna do this right," She said determined.

* * *

><p>Tuck was nervous he reall liked Lauren he felt something with her that he had only felt with FDR, but he would never tell the other. He would drown his feels for FDR with his new feelings and connections to Lauren. He knew a player like FDR wouldnt be interested in Tuck, the way the man slept with women it didnt seem possible to bring him to a different side so Tuck didnt bother.<p>

**_End Flashback:_**

* * *

><p>Lauren was bringing coffee to FDR. She didnt want to but him passing out wasnt the best oppition either even when they were in a hospital. FDR sat in his chair holding the other's hand when it happened. Tuck's eyelids fluttered open for a second, he even tightened his grip before falling back asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt the preassure and saw his bright eyes open, but I couldnt understand it until he had gone back to sleep and Lauren had called the doctor over. He was awake, or had and he was going to wake up. My heart felt full and I held on to him tighter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hoped you enjoyed please review. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I honestly do know what to do. But I'm looking for suggestions and ideas. And review please tell me what you think. Thank you and Enjoy XD.**

* * *

><p>FDR sat in a gray room with no windows. Collins sat across from him wearing a mask showing no emotion. "Ok FDR tell us what happen," Collins said turning the tape on. FDR repeated the story this time he was able to keep his voice hard, and his face nuetral when thinking of the one he loved. The whole day was spent without seeing Tuck. That drove FDR insane. Since Tuck had been in acoma they hadnt been apart for more than a few hours, but a whole day was almost unbareble, especailly since Tuck had started to wake up. FDR couldnt sit still, and kept figgetting nervously and anxiously.<p>

FDR's insides twisted not being able to see the other. He wanted to know if he was ok, but he was at headquarted giving his debreifing of what had happened. Then it came the hard questions, about his and Tuck's new relationship. If FDR didnt handle this right, him and Tuck could be split up, and he couldnt let that happen.

"How long have you been together?" Collins asked.

"Give or take a year." He offered.

"How intimate is this relationship?" She tried.

"We havent had sex, if that's what your asking, and we are serious. I've never felt this way before." FDR said. Not everything he said had to be a lie, his feeling were real and the relationship was something that could happen.

"FDR what happens if Tuck doesnt remember the relationship?" Collins asked.

"Then everyday I'll remind him and make him fall in love again."

"And what happens if he doesnt remember you?" She asked this time.

"I..." FDR stopped what would he do? Could he change their relationship. Turning it into something else, fix everything he hadnt done. Change what he thought had no chance of being changed.

"Well I dont know." He said insecurely. "I hope for the best. And think that if that did happen we could become friends and start from there." FDR explained, know there was no right anwser.

Collins nodded softly.

More questions were thrown at FDR opening up his fake love life, but he spoke with such emotion, that he started to paint a world where only Tuck and FDR seemed to live and love. A world where everything FDR said and felt was true and real for both of them.

* * *

><p>Once the day was done FDR called Lauren. "Hey lover-boy, where have you been?" She asked.<p>

"I had work stuff, but I'm done any news." FDR asked feeling guilty for hoping Tuck was still asleep.

"Yes, he's still asleep, and probably wont wake up until morning. He's bodies trying to heal and his mind is trying to recover." Lauren soothed.

"Yeah, okay." FDR said "I'll-"

"Which means you should go home sleep for more than two hours, please FDR" She begged cutting the other off. "I promise I'll be here and stay awake until you arrive tomorrow." Lauren finished.

"Ok, haha thank you Lauren...for everything." FDR said before hanging up. FDR headed home showered, ate, and tried to focus on something that wasnt Tuck. But it didnt last long, so soon after eating the other went to bed.

"There are no mistaked in life. This was meant to happen." FDR whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Tuck was in the dark, too tired and weak to open his eyes, but he hung on to the soft voice. He listened to the loving words, and the stories. Frozen memories passed behind his eye lids, showing him many different tales. With the little strength he had, he squeezed the hand gripping his. He tried to whispered something anything, to tell the person to continue, that the stranger was making him feel safe. Tuck fell back into another deep slumber. The voice had gone, and returned several times. Tuck listened and clung to it's love and affection.<p>

Tuck woke to sun shining through his eye lids. His body ached and his mind felt broken. Nothing looked familiar and no one was around to sooth his prickling nerves. The man like any human had a natural curiosity and need to find life, so he got up on his wobbly legs in his gown and walks out. Nothing looked familiar or brought back memories. No voice was like the one that had talked to him. And Tuck wondered looking searching for something, he wasnt sure existed.

* * *

><p>FDR came back and found Lauren walking back with coffee. "Oh, good, I'm exhausted I'm going to go home and sleep." Lauren whined not knowing how FDR did it almost everynight, sleeping in an uncomfortable chair and not go crazy. But she knew she could do it if it was for the right person.<p>

* * *

><p>FDR walked into the room filling refreshed. "Hey darling, I..." FDR looked around, but found Tuck was no where to be seen. "DOCTOR! where's Tuck?" FDR yelled panicing. Nurses came in looking shocked and looking around the floor, but found him gone. Security shut the hospital done, and started watching the tapes. They viewed Tuck getting up and walking away. FDR was so happy that Tuck was awake, but also upset, and mad that the other had just left and no one was there for the confused man.<p>

FDR saw Tuck in the video, and ran to him. He went up five flights of stairs, not bothering with the stairs. Once he hit the tenth floor at a sprint and rounded the corner running into a woman. He pulled her up quick and apologised before making the next turn.

The hospital was the same as any other white walls, and the unforgettable scent of disinfectant. Everything looked the same. Every hallway, and room the same as the one before. But FDR continued looking for Tuck and his breath hitched in relief when he found the other.

There Tuck was leaning against a wall looking tired, lost, and confused. FDR smiled partly from happiness of finding the loveable bastard, and the other out of amusement. The englishman had his arse hanging out of the robe, the globes covered in a burgandy boxer-brief, catching many eyes, to the plump body part. This of course cause FDR to glare in possesion as he neared his friend and secret crush. "Tuck." FDR said causing the man to turn as FDR jogged to him. Without thinking the American pulled the other into a brief but electrical kiss. FDR pulled away, cupping Tuck's face,looking into his beauitful eyes.

"Tuck, baby do you remember me?" FDR pleaded, tears causing his eyes to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yeah Im sorry, but I dont know. Should he remember or shouldnt he, please explain I want to know what you think. Thank you and dont forget to tell me what you think of the story, please please please, and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ok So this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy, because after this it's going to start being different. I want every chapter to be themed of Tuck and FDR leanring to grow together. So send me a message if you want to be the first to tell me what the next chapter should be themed. **

* * *

><p>Tuck felt pleasure zing through his whole body. The lost object he had been looking for had been found. It was that wonderfully smooth voice. Deep blue wide eyes looked into his pleading to be remembered and all Tuck could do was look back into them blankly. He felt a familiarity, but it was ghosting. Slowly the dejavu started to dissolve and nothing was left.<p>

Tuck looked scared and confused as he opened and closed his mouth to the question. He didnt remember. FDR's eyes watered and he bit his lip. He pulled them back, fighting agaisnt gravity and thankfully winning. FDR grabbed the other's hand and the electricity in the touch zinged through them. FDR loving the contact. "Lets go back." FDR whispered pulling the other along.

Tuck knew that the stranger was upset, and knew it was his fault. He opened his mouth to say something, but what was he going to say? Sorry, for something he didnt even know he had done.

* * *

><p>FDR paced the waiting room, fidgetting nervously. This wasnt FDR, he was cool and collect read and sharp, no matter what, but this was different. Every few seconds his eyes would travel to see Tuck sitting on the bed being quietly examined by the doctor. He wanted to be in there but they wouldnt let him. No matter how much he begged to be in the room, they continuously told him not until the check up was finished.<p>

The doctor left the room, leaving Tuck to rest. "Well, it seems Tuck has Transient global amnesia. He's forgotten who he is, and all his memories." The doctor said.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means he knows general knowlegde, but nothing about who he was." The doctor tried.

"But... what do I do?" FDR asked wishing Lauren had been back already, but know she would be gone until tomorrow.

"You answer his questions, and keep him calm. It's not going to be easy since he'll be stressed with the fact that he cant remember. He needs someone that'll help him through this and answer his questions, but no force the memories on him." The doctor said. "Because that will only harm the healing processes."

FDR nodded softly. "Ok, Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course." He reminded me.

* * *

><p>Tuck had been poked and proded. He was asked question, and each one brought more anxiety that he had know idea what was going on, and who anyone was. Tuck felt numb. The shame he felt almost to much, when he had to ask what his own name was. It was Tuck, and as he heard it, than whispered it no familiarity boiled in him. It was just another word, that meant very little.<p>

The doctor had just left and Tuck was alone. It didnt really matter though because Tuck didnt know who he was or anyone around, so in a way he was always alone now. He stared out the window and watched cars go by and rain fall. The sky's tears sliding down the face of the bulding.

"Hey," FDR whispered tapping on the door.

"Hi." Tuck said blushing. Tuck tried looking anywhere except at the stranger that had kissed him, and made him feel warm and safe. He didnt know him, and that frightened him, that his body was such a willing partner.

"I'm FDR," The man said sitting in one of the plastic chairs.

"I'm Tuck?" Tuck whispered back in a question, tears of frustrations brimming he felt so gone, and wanted to get himself back, but didnt know how.

"Yeah, I know..." FDR said, Tuck's eyes got wide before blushing and turning away trying to hide the tears. "Oh, Shit. I'm sorry I didnt mean..." FDR cried sitting in front of Tuck and wiping the tears. "I meant to say, we used to know each other." FDR explained pulling the other into a hug. The hug, was firm and warm, bringing a comfort, that caused the other to sob and hold on tight. FDR shushed him and rubbed his back trying to bring comfort.

FDR held Tuck through his breakdown. "Thanks..."Tuck whispered still clutching onto the other. FDR sat quietly loving the contact and the warm feeling of safety from being with the other. "It's no problem. I'm here for you." FDR hushed stroking the other's back and neck. The two stayed like that for a little while longer before Tuck pulled away to look at the other.

"What happens now?" Tuck asked his beautiful big eyes looking so innocent and curious like a puppy.

"Well, your physically fine and you go home and learn how to be yourself." FDR said.

"I dont know where home is. I dont know what I do, or who I am!" Tuck spoke rapidly and franticly sounding terrified.

"Shhh... babe it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you and if you dont feel comfortable in your house you can stay with me or I'll stay with you." FDR fixed. Tuck relaxed slightly and nodded.

"FDR thanks for helping me." Tuck whispered looking away and blushing biting his pouty bottom lip, causing FDR to groan softly. "I do it because I love you." FDR said pulling the other's hand up and kissing it softly. Tuck blush reddened and made him look more innocent. He was so cute. He had to get away before he attacked the other.

"Ok, so I will come back tomorrow in the morning with clothes and then we can leave." FDR rushed getting up. Tuck gripped his hand a little tighter. "Your leaveing?" He asked. "Only for the night I promise I'll be back in the morning. Since they wont let me stay in the room with you." The taller man explained. Tuck nodded before leaning upward and kissing FDR on the cheek.

Tuck felt something strong for the other and even though he didnt know the other very well, he wanted to get to know him and be apart of him life. Tuck drifted to sleep once FDR left, thinking of the other, but having no recollection of who he was, and it hurt because in his heart he knew the other was someone important and a piece of him before all this happened.

* * *

><p>FDR saw something in Tuck's eyes. He saw that the man he loved could be wooed, Tuck could be his. And that ment more than anything he had a shot for the man he loved heart. That was a step forward to something that would be theirs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO this one is kind of short but the sooner I get reviews the quicker the story goes up! So please review! THANK YOU<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay soooooo it's been forever and I'm sorry. It's just school, and balancing it out with my life. So I apologize. Hope you Like it sorry for mistakes now! and REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p>After one more check-up Tuck was released and FDR took him to "their place."<p>

* * *

><p>FDR didn't have a plan, but he had an idea that might just work. He would love Tuck as if the realtionship had been real, and tangible. It could work, but it would mean lies and lies. Pure deceit and betrayal, having an excuse of want, desire, and love. The thought that if Tuck got his memory back meant, he could find out about all of it. The possibility that he could be hated by the one, he loves the most. But at this point, all the negative was worth a chance at changing the past. For the mistakes of not saying the one true thing that glued all the lies together. FDR loved Tuck, with everything that he was, and would do anything for him.<p>

"If you have any questions, I'm here to answer them," FDR said locking the front door to his apartment. The loft was beautiful with a breathless view. "What are we?" Tuck asked the million dollar question in a heart beat.

* * *

><p>Tuck felt so scared, and confused. Everyone around had made him seem so fragile. Using soft voices and even softer touches like he might break any second. After waking up, FDR, and some others had come to support him. A little boy that was his son had hugged him tight. Yet he couldn't remember him or his ex-wife? or ex-girlfriend? Tuck didn't even know what to call her, because he couldn't remember her, and it frustrated him. Then there was FDR, he seemed so sweet and real, that it had calmed him. To know that he had someone to lean on as amazing as FDR, that made the confusing world a little better. But to have these feeling that made him feel weird and terrified, caused him to stop and think what was the right choice at this point, stay with a man he didn't know,, that made him feel something he didn't understand or go through this alone.<p>

FDR seemed like the right choice at this point. Tuck would just have to figure it out, before anything went wrong.

* * *

><p>"Whoa didn't even need time to think," FDR teased grabbing a glass of water and sitting down. "Ah!I'm sorry!" Tuck paniced<p>

"Relax Tuck, sit with me, this is important, and I'm glad you asked." FDR admitted pulling the other close. If FDR was gonna do this it had to be all the way. If he couldn't have his best friend, than he would make him into his lover.

"Well, we are best friends," FDR started pulling the other closer still, and holding Tuck's hand in his. "But than I told you that I really liked you," FDR said, watching everything Tuck did. The smaller man continued to look from FDR's baby blue eyes to their hands intwined, not sure what to say or do.

"What did I say?" he asked

"At first shocked and unsure, but I gave you time, and you came to me," FDR said kissing the other's hand gently. "You told me, you loved me, than we when on our first date that friday."

"Whoa," Tuck said He moved forward and kissed FDR. Their lips met and brush softly. FDR taking charge and firming his grip on not only Tuck's chin, but also his waist. This was honestly new for both parties and FDR need to show Tuck his love. He need to prove everything he felt for Tuck right now.

FDR pulled the other down on to the couch. Their bodies so close the air molecules didn't fit.

* * *

><p>Tuck felt his body respond and shivered as the pleasure run through him. FDR continued to kiss Tuck softly yet firm, causing him to squirm and moan. Tuck blushed and pulled away. "FDR?...I" tears filled Tuck's eyes, the beautiful blue oceans cloudy with confusion. "I'm sorry...I.." Tuck stuttered looking so confused.<p>

"Shhh...Whoa! Tuck calm down tell me whats wrong?" FDR asked changing their positions._ (FDR under_ Tuck). FDR wiped the tears away gently. Tuck pulled away from the hands and cried into the FDR's chest.

"I wish I could remember," Tuck whispered after his tears had stopped. "Don't do that to yourself, it'll eat you alive." FDR said hugging Tuck tight. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again," FDR said making Tuck look at him. Tuck nodded and blushed. "All I want you to do is feel," FDR said holding the other tight gaina. "Don't second guess yourself, or regret, just feel it" FDR kissed Tuck's forehead.

"Let's go to bed," FDR said pulled the other up and tucking him in, once in the bedroom. "Sweat dreams," FDR said before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>FDR left the bedroom to sleep on the couch, but lied awake, his guilty nawing at his heart. He was taking the only thing Tuck had left; his trust, and that was worse than anything, but to go back would destroy anything for the future, that Tuck had right now. He knew this would be a fight between what felt right, and what was right. At this point all FDR wanted was to show Tuck he loved him so if he ever remember he would know that FDR had truely loved Tuck.<p>

Everything that he had just did couldn't be taken back once down this road it was no turning back. FDR would show Tuck everyday, starting tomorrow, how much he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Kept rewriting this chapter not sure how to do it. SO REVIEW Really sorry for any mistakes made X)<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers sorry for not writing but I have been doing to much college app stuff that I have had no time so I am trying to spread my time out and I finally had some so happy Day!**

* * *

><p>Tuck woke and last night came rushing back. The way FDR had been gentle and understanding in how hard this really was for Tuck. To have such a great person around during this time. Having this stormy eyed knight and shinning armor present to help Tuck, kept the confused man from falling into darkness. It meant a lot more then FDR really knew. It was the fact that all of Tuck's trust was now built on Franklin's truths.<p>

This was Franklin's only chance and biggest risk of proving his love and not having it turn ugly before Tuck was able to show that he meant evrything first.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tuck wake up I made breakfast, we have a big day," FDR yelled through the door. Tuck stepped out in yesterdays now wrinkled t-shirt and jeans. "So Nana and grandpa invited us to brunch on Sunday and maybe by then you feel more confident in going out with crowds we can go see them," FDR pushed. Tuck nodded. "So today I have to go and run some errans though, but you can chill here," FDR finished breakfast and started to clean up. "Watch some tv and take a shower because I have a surprise for you tonight, so be ready by eight o' clock. I left some clothes that you can wear."<p>

Franklin pecked him on the cheek. "I will call you later" he whispered.

Tuck nodded watching the other leave. Tuck finished breakfast and snooped around hoping to refresh him memory. He found a photo album with old pictures of FDR then the number of pics taken of them together grew with the years, but nothing sparked a memory. Tuck grew frustrated and through the album hating himself more in that moment since this had happened.

The phone rang bringing Tuck out of his self pity. "Hello?" He asked in a heavy voice.

" Whoa Tuck babe are you okay do you need me to come back home?" FDR asked nervously.

" No I... Can you just talk to me?" Tuck asked sounding broken.

"Okay what about?"

"Anything I wanna know more about you. I don't even know your real name, what kind of boyfriend am I?" Tuck scowled. "Am I even your boyfriend?" He second guessed.

"Okay okay listen to my voice, relax. I'm here for you." FDR soothed. "My name is Franklin, but I've always liked to be called FDR." Franklin finished. Tuck laughed a sweet innocent sound. "My favorite color is blue, and you are my boyfriend, and though you don't remember and are scared I'm here for you and always will be," FDR finished getting suspicious looks. "Franklin?" Tuck tried liking the way it rolled off his tongue. FDR shivered. "Franklin, tell me more about yourself or us," he whispered the last part. "What do you wanna know?"

"What were we like? What was I like?" Tuck asked a pained curiosity in his voice.

"You are the same, so stop thinking you doing the wrong thing because your not. We were best friends even before we dated. We have always had the most fun. I like traveling and dogs. My favorite movie is anything with action." The two talked for several hours until he received a call from Lauren. "Hey Tuck I gotta go ,so I'll see you tonight be ready," FDR said.

"Okay Franklin, thanks for doing this I really appreciate it." Tuck said biting his lip not sure if he should take the next step. "Wait!" He blurted.

"Yeah?"

"Um...thank you," Tuck whispered flustered.

"No problem, I will see you tonight,"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lauren," FDR sounded so tired.<p>

"Franklin you sound depressed" she deadpanned.

"That is an understatement. I am in love with a straight men that has amnesia, that I am forcing into a relationship" FDR ranted almost in tears.

"Whoa sweetie I need you to relax." she soothed.

"You are only trying to find love" she reasoned weakly.

"Oh Lauren please tell me what I am doing isn't terrible," he begged.

"No all you are doing is trying to get him to fall for you. Yeah there are a few sketchy parts." she admitted. "You mean well and he will see that in the end." she agreed.

"Thanks Lauren this means alot" he sounded less stressed.

"I am glad I can help sweetie now tell me everything you will be doing to woo are lover boy" she gushed.

* * *

><p>Tuck got ready showering then dressing up in a clean cut black suit and tie that made him look might fine. As he looked at himself in the mirror he forgot about all the frustrations or anger for not remembering. He was living in the moment with Franklin.<p>

"Whoa you look great!" FDR gave Tuck smoldering look of desire trying to keep from getting attacking the other. "We should get going don't want to be late," and off they were to a night that held more deciet for the innocent man that trusted to much. Tuck blushed bitting his lip and ringing his hands.

Franklin intwined their hands as he drove. Tuck watching the man he called his boyfriend with curiosity and aw. "Are we gonna be redoing are first date?" Tuck asked not sure if he could go through with it.

They entered a small corner restaurant with a outdoor cobble stone dance floor lit with lanterns and slow music playing. Once seated at a booth FDR grasped Tuck's hand and kissed it. " I don't want you to be pressured into remembering an old memory. I don't want to force something on to you. I want you to live a new adventure with me. I want to relearn the things you like, and if they want to show you that I really really like you and that this helps show you how much. From today on I will show you." Franklin insisted kissing the others cheek. Then kissing Tuck's hand.

* * *

><p>FDR though had good intensions a lie was still a lie. Trust was still being broken and guilt was still gnawing at his insides no matter how good his intentions are. But not everything he said was a lie. He wanted to show Tuck how much he loved him. He was honest in saying he would always be there and that this was only the beginning. Franklin spoke no lie when he confessed his love for Tuck, because he loved Tuck more than anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Franklin," Tuck confessed snuggling into his side.<p>

"I want to do everything I wasn't able to. You getting hurt opened my eyes that life is to short to let anything get in the way," FDR confided pulling Tuck closer to him. Tuck's firm strong body fitting perfectly against his.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. They ate great food listened to soft jazz music and joked. The connection was there and Tuck laughed feeling so happy. FDR couldn't remember the last time he had been so carefree and proud of getting to go on a first date without getting laid. "We have one more thing before we can leave" FDR said leading the way to the dance floor. "I was so scared of what others thought but when I thought I lost you I wanted to go back and show everyone I'm so proud to have the chance t be with you," FDR confessed starting to slow dance. Their bodies swayed to the music and leaned into each other, embracing the comfort. It was perfect. The area so nice cherry blossom trees blew in the wind the pink leaves falling gracefully. The candles and lanterns swinging gently. The jazz leading the bodies in a soft movement.

They left much to Tuck's surprise not home. They ended up at a art museum I know a guy," FDR explained. They walked through the quiet corridors. All through the hallways were sculptures, paintings, and made shift bedrooms that had old carpets. Franklin lead Tuck through all the art and to the back. The doors opening to a beautiful garden. "Whoa this is so beautiful," Tuck exclaimed. Rows and rows of flowers were lavished in the garden.

FDR lead them to a secluded area with a bench that had a perfect view of the flowers "I need you to understand that everything I say I mean. I love you. I care for you, and I want you to alway know I'm here for you," Franklin said. He was so scared of losing another person he loved but he was going to go all the way. He was risking everything and he knew it. He understood the consequences and lead him self to the lion's den because one day he would be bit. He stepped up to the snake waiting for the day to be bit. But this was his chance to face the lion, to face the snake and not die to over come the chance of death.

This was the first time to see FDR so vulnerable and scared. Tuck wiped the tears away and pulled him into a tight hug. The crickets and brush of wind brought alive a happy atmosphere. "Franklin there is nothing to fear I trust you and know you would never hurt me," Tuck mumbled into the others neck. The brit stroke the back of Franklin's neck soothingly. "I want us no matter what." Tuck started. "You make me feel like we have together forever."

* * *

><p>That night though they were to go to the same house they paused. Tuck stood by the door waiting and Franklin watched him intently. The gorgeous Brit looking sexy and innocent. FDR leaned into the others personal space and kissed Tuck hard. Lips crashing and vulnerable. Lips in sync and moving. Franklin moaned and almost lost control, at hearing Tuck's whimpers. Tuck ran his hands through the other's blonde locks. Franklin's grip tight around the others waist. This was the first and only time that he ever felt truly happy and wasn't gonna ruin it by raping the other or jizzing his pants. To be honest he hoped the latter wouldn't happen. Tuck pulled his body closer to the other feeling electricity course through him. "Mmmmhmm..." he purred. Franklin rubbed circles into Tuck's hips feeling the tingles also.<p>

Tuck pushed at Franklin's chest whimpering and gasping into the kiss. "Franklin!" The name came out needy causing the Brit to blush.

"Sorry love did I hurt you?" FDR asked concerned not wanting to ruin this.

"No I just need to breath," he admitted flustered. FDR looked concerned and stepped away muttering another apology. Tuck pulled the other back for another kiss. It was deep, the two pink organs exploring and going deep. Chills and shivers zapping through their bodies. "Thank you for taking me out tonight I had a wonderful time." he finished his hands shaking and blushing.

Franklin nodded leading the other in. Though stealing one last kiss.

They retreated inside Tuck in the bedroom and FDR on the couch. Though in separate rooms trying to act casual all the two f the could think about was how perfect it had felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hope you enjoyed and please review thank you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

SO I am sorry I have been ignoring my responsibility as a writer, so I tried to show little touches of their relationship growing. I hope you like it and thinks are really heating up so if you do not like sexual scenes than skip over the bolded area that says **SEX SEX SEX** thank you =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The First I Love You:<strong>_ Franklin came home early and decided to take Tuck on a surprise.

"FDR where are we going?" Tuck asked as they went farther from the city.

"Its a surprise babe, don't worry"

They ended up at the edge of a river. A picnic set up for the two. It was beautiful. When the sun started to set Franklin couldn't help but stare at Tuck. It was the sixth date and FDR felt more in love now than ever. He stared at Tuck as the man stared at how beautiful nature was and that's when it slipped out.

"I love you"

Time stood still for a moment as Tuck just stared at Franklin unsure.

"I didn't say it to make you say it. I just want you to know how I feel.

"I love you too"

_**Surprise date at the office: **_

Franklin was still on desk duty and was given no real answer as to when he could go back in the field, but at least he was close to Tuck. Who was slowly getting back into school with FDR's encouragement.

"Hey did I catch you at a bad time?" Tuck asked standing at the entrance of the door.

"How did you get here?" FDR asked panicking.

"I sort of sent a text to your boss to see if I could bring you lunch. I hope that is okay?" Tuck shuffled back.

"Yes It is wonderful. Lets eat outside. I'm stuck in the office all day"

Tuck was standing on the truth and FDR was so close to telling the truth. He could do it right then. He could tell everything, and just hope everything worked out for the best. Even their boss knew FDR's words were lies.

Tuck and Franklin continued to go on dates. Franklin would take Tuck to different spots he once dreamed of taking Tuck. But with each new date and new kiss. As the feeling grew stronger and more undeniable FDR felt guilt. He thought he could do this. He could lie. He promised he would come out with the truth, but everyday it became harder. There was more of a chance they would no longer me anything if Franklin admitted anything. He was so consumed by this lie that he didn't what was okay anymore. But he didn't because even though this was a perfect opportunity he simple had a quiet lunch with the man he loved.

**_First fight:_**

"FDR is that you!" a bomdshell blond squeaked walking over in 6 in. heels. Her dress barely hiding anything.

"Ah...hey Brittney"

"So great to see you. It's been awhile. Maybe to long, here is my number give me a call anytime" she said before heading back to her friends.

"What the hell was that" Tuck asked glaring.

"An old friend?" FDR tried but it was a clear fail when Tuck quickly started for the car.

"Tuck! Babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I would not have had us come here if I had known I would be running into anyone of my past girlfriends." FDR explained. The car ride home was silent.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I don't remember what you were like or what I was like so its like I'm starting over." Tuck whispered looked really guilty and upset.

"I love you" FDR said not having anything else to say. "And nothing will ever change that"

**_FDR Moving to the Bedroom:_ **

After a date that involved a movie and a surprise thunderstorm the two men ran home.

"Whoa it is really coming down!" Tuck said stripping in the bedroom.

"Yeah I guess no long walks tonight" FDR said changing into pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yeah I guess not."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Franklin said as he leaned against the couch.

"Ok... night" Tuck whispered walking into the room. He was thinking to much and blurted out his feelings before he became to scared. "I think you should come sleep with me tonight" Tuck said fidgeting

"Ah.."

"I mean it's your bed and it's big enough for two people and I want you close by" Tuck mumbled blushing.

"Ok"

**_Tuck is__ Consoling:_**

Franklin came home looking exhausted and guilty. It had been two months since the two had starting dating and things were still a struggle but it was healing for Tuck. He could look at photos without crying and ask questions without feeling guilty. Tuck even moved back into his apartment but it had been tasking. The first day Tuck called crying because he didn't know where anything was and FDR rushed to the apartment. Then the next week turned into a calling session. They still talked everyday or had a date, but things were becoming easier for Tuck and FDR was proud they had made it so far. Now it was FDR's turn to feel broken.

FDR came home not expecting to see anyone. He almost broke down the moment he walked through the door, but held it back the moment he saw Tuck.

"Hey babe I decided to brink you dinner"

"Whoa that is... thanks that means a lot" Franklin's voice wavering. All day he had been arguing with Lauren because she insisted that the longer Franklin waited the worse it would become and more impossible to admit anything.

FDR was going to pass it off as being tired but the Brit saw underneath the exhaustion. Tuck pulled FDR to him and putting their forehead together as a comforting jester. The two staring into each other's eyes.

"You can tell me anything" Tuck whispered. "You know that right?"

"No" Franklin whispered eyes shiny with tears.

"Well you can. Anytime about anything. I really do love you FDR and even though I don't remember anything I know I loved you before any of this happened.

**_First Night Together:_**

It had been three months and they had just come from the doctor's office. Tuck had been told that since their in no change and no memory flashes it was becoming less of a chance for any actual change to occur. FDR tried to make it better with a dinner date, but being told you might never remember a piece of your life was devasting. Once home Tuck crawled into bed and sobbed. FDR climbed into bed and held him tight.

"I'm sorry"

"Why it's not your fault Tuck"

"Yes it is. I can't remember. I will never remember!" Tuck yelled.

"So we have a million firsts that we have yet to do. You haven't missed anything in our relationship." FDR explained.

"Like what?" Tuck asked exasperated.

"We have yet to have thanksgiving together or sex" Franklin said.

"Really?"

"Yes...why you thought we"

"Well I don't know I though we did but I was scared to asked. " Tuck confessed scooting closer.

"Well yeah we haven't"

"Can we? I've been wanting to ask but I mean I don't know how we..." Tuck blushed.

"I want, but are you ready?" FDR asked.

"Yes. When I'm with you Franklin I want to do everything. I want to have sex and I know you will take care of me" Tuck whispered moving to straddle the other's hips.

"And when I'm with you I fall in love all over again"

** SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX**

Tuck leaned into to kiss the other. Their lips moving in sync and tongues twirling. Their breath growing hot and wet. Tuck moaned moving his hands to grip Franklin's hair. FDR quickly got Tuck's jeans open and massaged the growing organ. Tuck tried to keep the sounds from coming out of his mouth as they kissed but Franklin was not making it easy.

"Come one Tuck, I want to here your voice please don't be shy" FDR whispered flipping them. He pulled Tuck's clothes off and moved his kisses down Tuck's neck. FDR stroked Tuck the touch teasing and tender.

"Frank...ha...ha ngggmmmmha" Tuck squirmed.

"Your so beautiful. Look at you" Franklin mumbled.

"Franklin your clothes please take them off" Tuck asked feeling vulnerable being the only one naked. FDR ignored the words and continued to move down Tucks body leaving a trail of saliva and hickies. He bit the pretty candy pink nipples and making Tuck cry out and mew in need. His abs tensing and legs contracting. His toes curling in need and desire.

"FDR clothes take them off please"

FDR stripped his shirt and socks and shoes but was busy moving around the room to stop for his pants. Tuck layed on the bed gasping for breath and relaxing in the ecstasy haze he laid in. The next think FDR did was spread Tuck's legs and put one on his shoulder. Tuck blushed and closed his eyes. He felt so open and wasn't sure how to feel, but quickly forgot his mixed feelings.

"FDR!?" Tuck cried as the other continued to nibble on his inner thigh and tickle his balls.

"Shhh relax for me. " FDR whispered rubbing Tuck's back entrance. Tuck moaned and squirmed as the finger persisted. FDR plunged a finger in and sucked Tuck's manhood.

"AHhhhhh!"

"mmmmmMMMM!" FDR moaned stroking and plunging another finger.

"Babe are you okay?"

"YES!" Tuck cried arch his back and ground down on the fingers.

"Found you magic spot." FDR purred licking Tuck's manhood.

"FDR please I can't...ha ha oh god! I can't hold out much long" he sobbed fisting the sheets.

"I know babe relax." FDR pulled his pants off quickly and slicked his manhood up liberally. He spread Tuck's legs and put his manhood at his entrance. Franklin leaned over Tuck and snapped his hips forward. Tuck tried to scream but it was muffled by FDR's lips.

"Shhh I know. It hurts but relax. The pain will go away, ok baby relax for me" FDR mumbled trying to keep from coming.

"Ahhhh oh my god" Tuck cried.

"Ok I'm going to move"

"No! Your so big" Tuck cried squirming. FDR moved slowly his hips tilted to hit Tuck's prostate everytime. Tuck cried for more and they finally came together.

**No more sex No more sex No more sex TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT no more sex no more sex **

They laid cuddling almost asleep when a call pulled FDR from sleep.

"Yeah?"

"You had sex didn't you?" Lauren snapped

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. The fact is you took something that can never been given back. How are you going to tell him!" Lauren yelled.

"I know but I love him and he loves me"

"If that is true than tell him"

"I heard enough ok! I get it bye!"

"What was that about?" Tuck asked leaning against the door wearing a pair of boxers.

"I need to tell you something babe"

"Ok"

"Sit for me"

"Um... I rather stand" He shifter uncomfortably.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?"

"No. I'll be okay. What's up?"

"I love you. Everything I've told you it true. Ever word about how I fell. The kisses the sex are me showing you I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes of course I do."

"We have been friends for a very long time, but we never dated"

"What? I don't understand? You said we were in a relationship! " Tuck exclaimed getting up and gasping in pain.

"Are you okay maybe you should lay down?"

"NO! Tell me what you talking about!" Tuck cried back up from FDR's touch.

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for now hope you like it =)<p> 


End file.
